


Together (We Have It All)

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Crack Fic, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Roomates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: Alex's new roommate Maggie has a bake sale. Cookies can be good bonding tools.akaThey are useless lesbians.





	Together (We Have It All)

A sigh. A clock chimed in the city, letting the city know it was midday. Alex's finger was tapping on her leg, an itch in her skin as she tried to focus on the documentary she had playing. She could hear Maggie moving around the kitchen, humming some song or another as she baked. It was for some fundraiser for something or another and Alex just wished she'd finish baking. 

The liquor was in the kitchen. In the cupboard above the sink, to be precise. Alex was acutely aware of the scotch she knew was sitting right at the front. But alas, it was midday and Sunday and Alex didn't want the early impression to be she was a drinker. Maggie had moved in 3 days ago and Alex was on her best behavior. 

So no drinking before noon. No drinking before five Alex amended, as she glanced back to the kitchen, watching Maggie move around the kitchen for a moment. She sighed, her mind running back and forth, the tv barely noise in the background. 

She could drink, and Maggie would think she was an alcoholic and move out. That was the worst scenario. Best case she didn't even bat an eyelid and everything would be okay. Alex knew how slim the chances of that were, at least in her mind, so she moved on. Maggie thinking less of her wasn't terrible, it was just that Alex had a small crush on her new roommate. 

She had these dimples and Alex had felt her heart twinge when the first full smile was sent her way. Maggie was gorgeous, with muscles for days and Alex watched her arms for a moment before jolting herself back to the tv in front of her, rippling muscles in her mind. So no drinking, she decided resolutely.

She didn't usually drink before noon. Only when Eliza happened. Alex loved her mother and sometimes they had good times, but when Kara sprung Eliza on her when they were supposed to have a sister lunch. Alex wasn't prepared to deal and deflect barbed comments. She hadn't been ready when Eliza had once more questioned her work, a sly jab about giving up on medicine hidden in her words. Maybe Alex read into things, but she knew Eliza would have preferred her to be a medical doctor, not a lab junkie who preferred analyzing data.

So she wanted a drink. She pictures Kara's semi-apologetic face as she greeted their mother, and bit back a scoff. Kara and Eliza got along a fair stretch better and it made Alex bitter sometimes. So she wanted a drink. But pretty eyes and strong arms were keeping her on the couch. So she forced herself to listen to the documentary. To some old guy talking about space. It was interesting, and Alex found herself engaging in the science until a loud crash drew her attention. 

Moving quickly, she moved across the living room to the island, glancing over to see Maggie sprawled on the floor. Alex heard a string of curses fly from the small woman as she sat up. Alex then noticed the tray and the cookies across the floor. Alex moved over, intent on helping Maggie pick the cookies up but ended up startling her when she bent down. 

Maggie dropped the tray again with a small yelp before she gave a sloppy grin to Alex. Her eyes were shining as she waved to the redhead. Alex blinked, as Maggie began speaking, her voice loud and unapologetic.

"Sorry," She beamed. "Bit clumsy at the moment." 

The small giggle that followed, confirmed all of Alex's suspicions. Alex had seen Maggie laugh many times, but never giggle. 

"You're drunk," Alex stated, her voice blank as she realized she could have had a drink, with a curse. 

"Oh no." Maggie frowned as she looked at Alex, her gaze trying to be serious. "You're not one of those judgemental people. Cause you seem to pretty to be mean, but sometimes pretty people are very mean." 

Alex just laughed at the serious expression, Maggie's eyebrows furrowing down as she examined Alex. "Not judgemental. I promise. I just wanted a drink and worried about you judging me." 

Alex took the tray from Maggie, quickly collecting the cookies and placing them on the bench. Holding a hand out, she pulled the brunette up in one swift motion that left Maggie stumbling forward. Alex caught her. Well, caught meaning she was pressed into the bench with her arms wrapped around a pretty girl, and her heart pounding as Maggie looked at her thoughtfully. Hazel eyes drifting over her face, and Alex watched those eyes settle on hers after a moment. 

Maggie moved back after a moment, the oven timer pulling them out of that moment and Alex quickly reached to the alcohol, pulling her scotch down. A quick sip, then another. Maggie, who was struggling slightly with the oven, gave out another loud curse. 

Alex moved quickly, pulling the hand Maggie clutched to her chest out so she could run cold water over her fingers. After a few minutes, Alex pulled them out of the cold stream to examine the pink flesh. 

"Does it hurt?" She questioned, meeting Maggie's eyes. "Try to focus on the fingers that you burnt, okay?"

With a nod, Maggie then turned her eyes to the offending fingers with a serious look. A long moment passed before she nodded, her eyes meeting Alex's once more. "Nope. All good." The dimpled grin that followed the words made Alex's heart jump. She was so beautiful in the afternoon light streaming through the open apartment. 

"You're pretty." Maggie grinned, poking Alex in the shoulder. "Criminally. And I know that for a fact." 

Alex, despite her blush and embarrassment, was amused by drunk Maggie and was curious about what she would say. "And you know that fact how?"

"I'm a police officer." Maggie gave a serious nod, before badly stifling a smile. "And that makes me right."

"Of course." Alex's heart was yelling at her, telling her to do all these stupid things, like to tell Maggie she was pretty too. Or beautiful. Or anything. "You're not so bad your self." 

Maggie positively beamed, and then she snatched the clear bottle that had escaped Alex's notice. Vodka and Maggie took a large swig. Alex raised an eyebrow, as Maggie kept talking, this time about baking. Alex just listened, and after a few moments, took over the baking after Maggie cracked three eggs and dropped the shells into the bowl. 

Hours had passed, Maggie was drunker than ever and Alex was pleasantly buzzed. She made sure to only drink a little, wanting to remember this Maggie for a long time. The video's on her phone were going to be used for blackmail at some point, as their friendship solidified over the brownies and cookies that were being created. 

Alex had chosen well this time, her last roommate had lasted two months and moved out, citing the odd hours and Alex's general personality as incompatible before packing her stuff. Maggie had come along two weeks later, and Alex who had liked her from the moment they met, decided that Maggie would fit. 

She did not expect to have a drunk Maggie singing Africa at 3 in the afternoon, try to coax her to sing as well. It was absurd, they had only known each other a week and a bit. As the last batch of cookies came out of the oven Maggie whooped and then handed Alex the vodka. 

"You can join me now." She slurred, a wild smile on her face. "You're too sober for what's about to happen." 

"Am I." Alex took a large swig, the burn warming her as she has a faux sigh and joined Maggie in the living room. "Guess I can let go a little."

It was hours later, probably only 8pm but a day of drinking, laughing and bonding had them falling asleep, both stumbling to Alex's bedroom as they laughed. Alex managed to get her shoes off and laughed at Maggie falling over with a shirt trapping her arms over her head. 

Drunk Alex thought it would be a great idea to try to help, pulling the fabric over Maggie's head with a grunt. Alex overbalanced, falling onto Maggie, pushing them both onto the bed. Alex tried to stop herself crashing into Maggie, but her mind slow, her limbs even slower just managed to make it in front of her. And though Alex fell to the side, her hand was on Maggie. More importantly her boob. 

Both blinked at the hand for a moment, before Alex, having no control over her body gave a gentle squeeze. 

"You have nice boobs." Alex smiled, her eyes watching the flesh shift and move. "I like them."

Maggie thanked Alex, and after a few more pokes and prods Alex let go, shifting herself further onto the bed. It moments later she was asleep, Maggie close behind.

\-----

Alex woke slowly, her head pounding as she tried to shift slightly. A low groan caught her attention, and the weight on her left side became more apparent as she tried to move once more. Slowly, she opened her eyes, a swath of brown hair covering her chest as the smaller figure shifted once more, another low groan. 

Alex felt the move as the thigh firmly slotted into her legs made itself known. Alex had to use every muscle she had not to jolt forward when the leg pressed closer. The throbbing Alex felt had her head spinning, and a ragged breath tumbling from her lips. 

Maggie stayed sleepily oblivious, much to Alex's chagrin. She had to move, she knew that but she knew that once she moved her headache would worsen and she would have to face the day. As long as Maggie didn't move she would be okay as it was. 

She jinxed it. As soon as Alex had that thought, Maggie's leg dragged up slightly, the leg's angle shifting slightly. Alex felt a low groan slip from her lips as her throbbing center was pressed against a warm, strong leg. Her hips bucked slightly, and she quickly slipped out from under Maggie. Her breathe rough, her face red and her legs struggling as she moved to the bathroom, her headache behind her eyes. She felt horrible, her stomach roiling with the quick motion and she found herself hugging the toilet. 

Maggie was roughly awoken and spent a few moments trying to blindly find the warmth she lost before opening her eyes. She could hear retching from the bathroom and groaned, her own headache quickly becoming apparent. She thanked the gods when her stomach settled, and she knew she wasn't going to throw up today. 

Slowly, she stood, noting the lack of a shirt with a groan. She didn't really remember anything after a certain point, but she was expecting that. Vodka always ended with a loss of memory for her, and she just hoped Alex didn't hate her after whatever had happened. She moved into the bathroom, trying to find some mouthwash, wanting to rid the taste of death from her mouth. 

Alex was just hugging the toilet by the time Maggie wandered in, her stomach rolling, but empty. Her throat burned, and she felt gross. She didn't hear the cupboards opening, her head pounding and her one track mind focussed entirely on having a shower. Stripping off her pants quickly, her shirt was off in moments and she was just stepping out of her underwear when a small gasp and a loud clang brought her back to reality. 

Maggie, having turned around from rummaging to find a completely naked Alex behind her, had reacted as any other lesbian would. Absolutely inappropriate staring and whatever she had been holding had definitely fallen to the floor and it took her another moment of drinking in the long legs, the muscles back and arms and then her stomach. An actual six pack and Maggie had to force herself to avert her eyes. 

"Sorry," Maggie mumbled, her eyes closed as she quickly bent down and tried to find the mouthwash on the floor. "I didn't realize you were naked." 

"No big." Maggie couldn't pinpoint the emotion in Alex's voice as she quickly made her exit. "I didn't hear you come in." 

Maggie quickly shut the door, her head falling against it softly. She was never going to get those images out of her mind. 

\----

It was a few hours later, both quietly going about their tasks for the day. Maggie muttered a goodbye at midday, leaving for the bake sale. Alex was studying some results that she had been sent and waved her farewell, her head thumping onto the desk the moment Maggie shut the door. She let the annoyed whine slip out of her. 

Alex usually thanked her photographic memory, it was helpful in many situations but, she remembered everything from last night. And this morning was the real cherry on top, with Maggie seeing her like that. Those few moments Alex had observed before Maggie had made her way out, well that expression had caused an instant reaction. Maggie's eyes had been so dark, and Alex had felt oddly confident, knowing she was well defined and wanting Maggie to see it. 

Alex had been replaying that for hours, and unable to get the feeling of Maggie's thigh between hers had left the morning very unproductive. Alex had work to do and it was difficult to focus on numbers with the slickness between her thighs. Alex worked for another ten minutes before giving in. She figured that Maggie would be at the fundraiser, she should have a few hours to herself. It hopefully would make her more productive. 

She turned the water to the shower on, feeling the warmth caress her as she stepped in. Alex let her mind go, only slightly guilty as a brunette popped into her head, silky hair, and smooth skin. Alex let her hand slip into her wet folds, quickly setting a fast pace as she worked herself up to the edge. 

She knew she was being loud, as a ragged moan escaped her, but she didn't care. It wasn't her hand currently ravaging her clit, and pounding three fingers brutally into herself. It was Maggie's hand, and Alex felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. A guttural moan drew from her and she didn't hear the door open. Her head threw back and it was a few moments before she cried out loudly, a name falling in the cries as she fell into her orgasm, her body writhing.

\---

Maggie had gotten to the bake sale, and realized she had left her phone at home. The walk took her another 15 minutes as she sped home. She opened the door, and not hearing Alex had presumed she was working. So when she heard the scream, she hadn't realized. She just reacted, moving to the sound quickly. 

It was the moment she opened the bathroom door, she heard it. Her name, falling from Alex's lips in what was quite obviously a moment she was not supposed to see. Her roommate of four days was calling her name after what was obviously a decent orgasm. 

She felt herself flush, a shot of arousal surprising her with its intensity. A short breath and she quickly shot out, the door slamming behind her as she grabbed her phone and shot out into the hall. A low fuck escaping her. That was honestly the hottest thing that had happened to her. In a long time, and she felt it in her core, the heat she quickly tried to suppress as she walked slowly back to the bake sale. All of sudden it was the last place she wanted to be. The first place was between Alex's legs so she decided against her horny brain and for the next 4 hours, she sold cupcakes and cookies and sweets with a smile so painfully vibrant she got a few compliments. What they didn't know what that her roommate's loud orgasm was the only thing on her mind. 

It was only when the bake sale ended that she realized that she was actually going to have to face Alex after that. And probably pretend like nothing happened. Jesus. Maggie had never been in this situation before, and it seemed like no time had passed when she found herself in front of the building she lived in. A deep breath and she pushed open the door. She was up to the stairs and she decided to just go in like nothing happened. She could be strong. She could. 

Unlocking the door, she was somewhat surprised to find a note on the other side. 'Gone to Kara's' was all it said, and Maggie was filled with equal parts relief and fear. She just wanted to know if Alex knew she knew, or not. Moving through the house, she ate toast for dinner and went to bed, feeling the effects of the fundraiser as she lay down to sleep. After twenty minutes of twisting and turning and flashed of auburn hair, she gave in. Gave in to the primal urges trying to take control. She let her hand slip down into her drenched folds, working herself up slowly, her mind playing Alex's chants on repeat until she felt herself tipping over the edge. 

It wasn't until she regained her breath that she realized what she said. She called Alex's name. Damnit. She had tried not to, despite the woman being her only thought throughout. It was around five minutes later, Maggie almost asleep when a timid knock on her door stirred her, and she got up. Opening it to a blushing Alex was definitely not what she expected but not unwelcomed.

"I think we should talk." Alex stammered out, her voice low and her eyes met Maggie's. Maggie almost groaned at how dark they were, the want obvious as Alex met her gaze. "I'm sorry about the note, but I didn't want to face you cause I thought you would hate me, but I don't think you do anymore and we need to talk about whatever happened today. Also, I would like to take you on a date if you would like that?"

Maggie just blinked, attempting to process the jumble of words. After a few moments, and Alex shuffling awkwardly, Maggie gave up. "I would love to go on a date."

"Really," Alex glanced up, a small smile on her face but her eyes were still so dark and Maggie felt herself shiver just looking at them. "Awesome. Cool."

"Wait," Maggie said before her brain caught up to her mouth. "I want to kiss you now."

Maggie watched as Alex's eyes became orbs of darkness and the small nod had Maggie pushing them together. It was rough and hurried, but neither cared as they discovered the other for the first time. Eventually, the kiss became more exploratory as tongues clashed and fought. Maggie didn't recall how they got to the bed, only that Alex was above her and she was forgetting her name. When Alex gently tugged Maggie's lower lip with her teeth, Maggie let a low whine escape her. She felt every kiss and touch in her core, as Alex pulled back with a smirk, before kissing and nipping down Maggie's neck. With a quick question, shirts were discarded and Alex didn't wait a second before taking one Maggie's nipple into her mouth. 

Maggie tremored, her body jerking into Alex's. Alex just grinned as she switched nipples and let her hands roam. 

"Can I taste you?" Alex was slowly kissing down to Maggie's navel when she asked and after taking a breath, Maggie responded with a shaky yes. Alex grinned wolfishly as she continued her slow descent. Maggie's sleep shorts and underwear discarded and Alex took a moment to just look at the beauty writhing beneath her. 

She dove in with an enthusiasm that drew a sharp cry from Maggie, her senses overloaded for a moment. She felt the tongue lavishing her clit, the warmth and the wetness and the fingers pinching and twisting her rock hard nipples quickly bringing her to the edge. Suddenly two fingered entered her slickness and without pause, started pounding her at a brutal pace as the tongue continues caressing her clit. 

She came hard, her vision blacking out as a low guttural cry tore out of her, her body lifting off the bed and holding still before crashing back down. With slower motions, Alex drank up every drop she could, drawing it out for as long as she could. Maggie eventually tugged her up, pulling her in for a kiss. Tasting herself of Alex's lips she quickly flipped the two of them, stripping Alex of her remaining clothes. After a few moments of staring the gorgeous body below her, she flipped them back, her legs still jell as she settled Alex's dripping pussy onto her thigh. Tuggin Alex down into a bruising kiss as she started rocking her thigh, Alex quickly catching on and moving with her, shifting to get the best angle. 

It was slower but Maggie took time to explore Alex with her hand. Twisting and flicking nipples, drawing groans and gasps with her short nails and when Alex groaned in frustration she slipped her fingers into a different position. Alex took the 2 fingers with little resistance and rocking into Maggie's palm with her clit it didn't take long her before Alex came with a cry. Maggie continued slow movements through Alex's aftershocks and until the taller girl gently moved off Maggie's thigh. She settled beside her with a smile and a short kiss.

"I like you, Danvers." Maggie murmured, moments before she fell asleep. "You're a good egg."

**Author's Note:**

> Ha. so. yeah.   
> This is my first time so please be gentle.
> 
> Let me know what or think or if there are any mistake :)
> 
> Here is my [Tumblr](https://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/) come yell at me.


End file.
